User blog:Dollydelirious/weekend activities idea
unfinished!!! trying to think of a 3rd option. lol i'm bored and have no life and was just thinkin' about what yandere-chan would do on the weekend. would she stay at home like most of us here? no. not because she isn't a loser. but because she has �� to do. in fact, this entire idea might just be ��. but i'm doing it anyway. feel free 2 criticise concept during the weekend, ayano has the opportunity to either stay at home, increasing her stats (studying), or to go out. going out results in 3 options, all of which are associated with a certain subset of students. i'm operating on the assumption that she will only go out one day a week though... to keep this easy. but yeah, i'm operating on the assumption that you can only perform one action each weekend to avoid things getting overpowered. loners, fragile students, and people who are being bullied will not attend any event. also!! when i say nightclub i kind of mean more like a disco (the kind teens go tooo), but that's a bit of a cringey word lol. option 1: nightclub basics: *a flashy nightclub area where students can let loose and enjoy themselves after a long week *you will find social butterflies, bullies, and members of the sports, drama, cooking, gaming, light music, martial arts, and sewing club here. possibly some rando npcs who go to a different school too for added realism. but they will be pretty much just background decor *rivals amai (cooking club president), kizana (drama club president), and asu (swim team captain) will be here the week before they appear in school. you can use this as an opportunity to get a head-start at damaging their reputation. *people attending will dance, socialise, and possibly drink *everyone is wearing club gear *you will be barred from entry if your reputation is low* *if school atmosphere is low, less people will attend (with cowards and fragile students being most likely to drop out, and bullies being least likely to) and there will be less opportunities to reap the benefits of this event * * possibly include a minigame where you have to fight a bouncer in order to get in if you don't meet the criteria lol benefits: *get exclusive gossip to use for blackmail *get in with the bullies (after 2 or 3 consecutive visits) and get the option to command them to harass someone on the spot and/or spread gossip for you *increase reputation *unlock student profiles. taking pictures here is not suspicious unless there is low school atmosphere. *possibly easier to get panty shots here as inhibitions are lower *option to slander someone who was there on social media when you get home (e.g. lying that someone was behaving "very promiscuously" or that you caught them "taking illegal substances". this has a chance of failing, but each psychology level you have will decrease this chance by a certain amount.) *learn interests for matchmaking *make friends (possibly through doing tasks while there. e.g. "find out how i can seduce crush", "i don't know where my best friend is, can you find her for me", "lost my phone, can you tell me if you see it") *increase seduction level (another method to do it instead of just collecting manga) *'(one-time only)' catch someone selling drugs and take a picture of them to blackmail them. since this is such a serious offense, the victim will be willing to kill off one person for you so they don't get expelled and have their future destroyed (your rival is NOT an option. instead you can use them to kill off a student who could be a reasonable threat to you - a member of the photography club (to get you closer to disbanding it), a heroic or social butterfly student, or possibly even a student council member. you can select your student of choice any day by talking to the blackmailed person the week after the party. it should also probably be pretty hard to catch this person dealing since it's a really strong advantage, esp. if you get to off a member of the council. but i'm not too sure how that could be done (yet?) risks: *if someone who witnessed you commit murder is here and they have not made a deal to stay quiet about it (due to having the fragile or coward personality), everyone will ostracise you and you will not receive any reputation gains, but a hit for having the "audacity" to show up at a party after (presumably) killing someone. you will only be able to get profiles (this will be suspicious in this case though) and panty shots and catch someone dealing drugs. at the end of the party you will be beat up and will still be in an injured state by monday. to prevent this restriction from happening, you can frame the witness during a visit to the house gathering, or frame them during schooltime. faking a suicide and forging a note claiming that they did it due to guilt over committing the unsolved murder(s) will also absolve you of suspicion. any of these options will not only undo all past penalties but raise your reputation as people will pity you for being slandered. *if there is no murder witness at the party, a delinquent will be loitering outside the club, waiting to jump someone. at the end of the night you will have to do a minigame to avoid being caught by him on your way home. the minigame could be something basic like just running away from him in the dark, pressing buttons to keep up your stamina and avoid tripping over, and possibly trying not to hit any obstacles on the way. somewhat similar to the old cycling minigame that we used to have?? if you fail, he will attack you and you will still be in an injured state monday morning. if you escape, he will target someone else (the victim is preferably randomly generated) and they will show up to school wounded instead. if that person witnesses a crime, they will be unable to run and will not be able to engage in a fight with you regardless of strength or personality. option 2: house gathering basics: *held in a student council member's house *starts in the evening *the main business takes place in their living room *if we're given a way to kill student council members later on, killing whoever owns the house will stop parties from taking place there *or, instead, for increased difficulty, the council member's parents will allow the other students to continue using their house for meetings, as they want to increase the chances of their child's murder being solved and believe it's "what they would have wanted". the house will remain open even if the council gets disbanded, and will only close if somehow only 2 appropriate visitors remain alive. *teacher's pets, members of the science club, and members of the student council will all attend this gathering by default *everyone will wear casual yet decent clothes (e.g. dresses, skirts, and blouses for girls, sweaters and shirts for guys) *people attending will drink tea, socialise, debate, and possibly research things on the internet. classical music may be playing in the background. *in order to get invited, you must befriend a member of the student council. this may prove difficult *if you're already a member of the student council, you're allowed in by default. attendance isn't mandatory but you will lose reputation by missing a meeting *this event generally has a serious tone, even in times of high atmosphere *in low atmosphere, the gathering will be more of a meeting to discuss school safety and unsolved crimes benefits: *(when you are not under suspicion) the council will start to trust you and be more likely to give you the benefit of doubt when apologising for suspicious actions. they will no longer shove you (lol) and will not react to you running in the corridors. easy-mode: they will leave an area that they're supervising if they see you there, assuming you're responsible enough to watch over it yourself and will do your part to keep the school safe. *'(when you are not under suspicion)' steer all attending towards a specific person and urge them to focus their attention on them. if you can pull enough strings to frame said person, they may even get arrested for a case that police had previously abandoned, recovering school atmosphere and increasing your reputation by association. *learn useful information *possibly acquire gossip about a member of the council that can be used to trigger a suicide *'easy-mode:' possibly build up a scheme to frame the entirety of the council for some sort of misdemeanour, causing the entire body to be disbanded. this should be hard to accomplish but it could be a gamechanger so i'm labelling it as an easy option. *(possibly) the ability to steal a can of pepper spray from one of the members and use it to stun witnesses (3 uses only) so that they are unable to move for 15-20 seconds risks: *getting caught trying to steal pepper spray OR getting caught using it by a student council member during schooltime will result in you being banned from all future gatherings and the council reverting back to treating you how they did before *in low atmosphere, the photography club will also start attending these meetings *if a member of the photography club, member of the science club, or a teacher's pet witnesses you commit a murder, they will inform everyone at the gathering and all present members will become suspicious of you. you can avoid this by killing the witness before the week ends, but if the witness (assuming there is only one in this case) is part of the photography club and survives long enough to attend one club activity, the rest of the club will know and will still tell the council unless they have all been eliminated. so for example, if dafuni witnesses you commit a murder in the morning and you kill her during cleaning time at the end of the school day, you will still not be safe as she lived long enough to get the opportunity to inform the others of your crime. *eliminating all members of the photography club during schooltime should be made a lot more difficult somehow to avoid making things too easy. how this can be done, i'm not sure. but i'm adamant that offing a group that plays such a powerful role in-game should absolutely be a challenge. *and if you don't want to/can't manage to kill all members during schooltime, there will be a mini game you can do that will allow you to kill them all on their way to the gathering. (they will be arriving later than everyone else as they all meet up with each other beforehand, being too vigilant to go alone and carrying pocketknives for safety. yeah, in this version fred doesn't do the whole dumbass LET'S ALL SPLIT UP thing.) *to do this, you will first have to bribe info-chan in order to get the address to the house if you haven't already gained access to it. on friday you will have to sneak a weapon home in preparation for the brawl. the choice of weapon will determine how hard it will be to kill them, with swords and katanas being the most effective method. after that, ayano will head out on the weekend to ambush the remaining members on their way to the house. this will trigger a group fight activity (unless everyone but one member is dead, in which case you will just fight that person. this is intended to be really difficult regardless, even if only one person is left it should only decrease the challenge by a small amount. a good weapon choice will decrease it by a further 10% but this should by no means be an easy task. if you fail, you die. because i like hard things. uh *if the mystery crew photography club or any witnesses survive and inform the others of your deviousness, there will be a number of consequences. your reputation will fall, all attendees will be much more vigilant around you and hostile towards you, and the staff will be alerted of your potential danger. it will be harder to steal things (such as from the nurse) and you will be forced to always attend class lest you be expelled until you can prove your innocence. teachers will also be assigned to supervise the school grounds during break, with one monitoring the rooftop and two more making their way around the school's outside perimeter. *'''(hard-mode) '''if a death has not been resolved (someone hasn't been arrested) after 2 weeks, the student council will also convince the school to implement security cameras and a weapon detector ;) *if you're being suspected, you can attend a meeting and try to prove your innocence. this has a chance of failing but the higher your psychology level is, the easier it will be to convince them of your trustworthiness. Category:Blog posts